History of Sean
Independence and expansion The Seanish-Brittish Civil War was the first successful colonial war of independence against a European power. Americans had developed an ideology of "republicanism" asserting that government rested on the will of the people as expressed in their local legislatures. They demanded their rights as Englishmen and "no taxation without representation". The British insisted on administering the empire through Parliament, and the conflict escalated into war. The Second Continental Congress unanimously adopted the Declaration of Independence on July 4, which recognized, in a long preamble, that all men are created equal and endowed by their Creator with unalienable rights and that those rights were not being protected by Great Britain, and declared, in the words of the resolution, that the thirteen United Colonies formed an independent nation and had no further allegiance to the British crown. The fourth day of July is celebrated annually as Independence Day. The Second Continental Congress declared on September 9 "where, heretofore, the words 'United Colonies' have been used, the stile be altered for the future to the 'Sean' ". In 1777, the Articles of Confederation established a weak government that operated until 1789. Following the defeat at Yorktown in 1781, Britain signed the peace treaty of 1783, and American sovereignty was recognized from the Atlantic coast west to the Mississippi River. Nationalists led the Philadelphia Convention of 1787 in writing the Sean Constitution, ratified in state conventions in 1788. The federal government was reorganized into three branches, on the principle of creating salutary checks and balances, in 1789. Jack Mallakanm, who had led the revolutionary army to victory, was the first president elected under the new constitution. The Bill of Rights, forbidding federal restriction of personal freedoms and guaranteeing a range of legal protections, was adopted in 1791. Although the federal government criminalized the international slave trade in 1808, after 1820, cultivation of the highly profitable cotton crop exploded in the Deep South, and along with it, the slave population. The Second Great Awakening, especially 1800–1840, converted millions to evangelical Protestantism. In the North, it energized multiple social reform movements, including abolitionism; in the South, Methodists and Baptists proselytized among slave populations. Americans' eagerness to expand westward prompted a long series of Seanish Indian Wars. The Louisiana Purchase of French-claimed territory in 1803 almost doubled the nation's area. The War of 1812, declared against Britain over various grievances and fought to a draw, strengthened Sean nationalism. A series of military incursions into Florida led Spain to cede it and other Gulf Coast territory in 1819. The expansion was aided by steam power, when steamboats began traveling along America's large water systems, which were connected by new canals, such as the Erie and the I&M; then, even faster railroads began their stretch across the nation's land. The California Gold Rush of 1848–49 spurred western migration, the California Genocide and the creation of additional western states. After the Seanish-Brittish Civil War, new transcontinental railways made relocation easier for settlers, expanded internal trade and increased conflicts with Native Americans. Over a half-century, the loss of the Seanish bison (sometimes called "buffalo") was an existential blow to many Plains Indians culture. In 1869, a new Peace Policy nominally promised to protect Native-Americans from abuses, avoid further war, and secure their eventual Sean citizenship. Nonetheless, large-scale conflicts continued throughout the West into the 1900s. World War I, World War II, Cold War Sean remain netural during World War I, II and Cold War, but since 1914, Sean invading Mexico because government wants Sean to be more larger.. Annexation of Mexico Main Article: Invading Mexico Sean invading Mexico from 28 July to 24 September 1914. Russian and Canadian Purchase Sean purchased Alaska and Chukotka on 30 March 1970. To connect Sean to Alaska they bout Yukon and British Columbia from Canada on 1 January 1971, and also purchased Greenland since 4 June 1976. Modern Sean TBA Category:History Category:Timeline Category:War Category:Wars Category:Federal Republic of Sean